


Don't Tell 'Em

by IShipMyFriendsSometimes



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bathroom Sex, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipMyFriendsSometimes/pseuds/IShipMyFriendsSometimes
Summary: Cole goes to the club. He gets a lot more than he came for, but he's not complaining.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Don't Tell 'Em

_Rhythm is a dancer..._

Cole dances on the floor, letting go of his inhibitions. Fuck it, he wants to dance. The room is hot, heavy, and hard to breathe.

A gorgeous brunet turns around, his blue eyes full of sin. He gives Cole a sultry look and makes his way over. The man bites his lip and grinds on Cole's ass.

Cole smirks, pushing back into the other's half hard cock. Their bodies roll together, and Cole finds it harder to breathe.

“What's your name, cutie?” He asks, his lips close to Cole's ear. Cole turns his head, and he's face to face with the man.

“Cole,” He smirks, turning around to grind on the other's crotch with his own.

_Don't you tell em what we do..._

The man gasps at the change and his face quickly turns into a seductive look. His blue eyes look hungry, searching Cole's face and focusing on his lips.

“I'm Jay,” Jay grins cockily. “But you can call me the best night of your life.”

“Big words for someone so small,” Cole replies, looking at the shorter man.

“Are you sure I'm small?” He replies, grin widening as he grabs Cole's wrist to pull him somewhere.

Cole lets himself be dragged by the hot brunet. They make their way through the crowd, ending up at the club bathroom.

Jay pushes through the door, and before Cole can register what's happening, he's pressing the shorter against the wall and kissing him furiously. Their kiss is wet and passionate, messy and hot.

Jay bites Cole's bottom lip sucking and messing with it. Cole breaks away for a second to breath, and they go back in just as quickly.

Cole caresses the sides of Jay's mouth with his tongue, slotting their mouths together once again, wet and messy. Jay's tongue caresses back, and Cole feels the cold of the tile wall on his hands.

Cole pulls back for a moment, pulling the other into a stall. Jay giggles and slides his hands under Cole's shirt, pulling him back into another steaming kiss.

Cole feels the way Jay grips his muscles, squeezing and feeling him up as they kiss. Jay pulls away to stand on his toes and attempt to pull Cole's shirt off.

“Off,” He says, and Cole complies. They return to kissing, Jay running his hands over the other's back, front, and spending special attention on his nipples.

Cole's half hard cock stands at full attention now. He pulls Jay's shirt off and runs his hands over the other's lean frame, noticing his toned muscles. Definitely a runner, or something of the sort.

“Let's find out if your height is proportional to your dick size,” Jay smirks, dropping to his knees. This sends heat to Cole's cock.

Jay quickly undoes his jeans and pulls down his boxers, revealing Cole's erection. He looks satisfied, and his face morphs into a sultry smirk.

“Well? Is it proportional enough for you?” Cole asks, looking down at the sexy brunet.

Jay huffs a laugh, and Cole almost groans at the cool puffs of his breath on his cock. Jay licks the side of his cock, only licking tiny stripes into it.

“You're such a tease,” Cole groans, and Jay looks up at him through his lashes.

“I _could_ just leave you here in the bathroom, your huge cock aching for me... But I'm feeling generous,” Jay replies, circling the head of the cock with his tongue.

“I'm glad that–” Cole sucks in a breath, holding back a moan. “You're feeling so generous.”

“You should be,” Jay replies, licking a stripe up his cock from base to tip. He takes the top half into his mouth, and Cole moans softly.

Jay pulls his head back before deep throating Cole's cock intensely and purposefully. Cole moans loudly at the suction and coverage.

All thoughts of Jay went out the window, and he buries his hands in the brunet's hair. The brunet speeds up, and Cole appreciates the pressure and friction on the skin of his cock. It feels satisfying in a way that it hasn't in a long time. The pressure builds in his lower abdomen, and he holds onto the toilet paper dispenser to steady himself.

“F-fuck,” Cole groans, and Jay stops, pulling off his cock.

A trail of saliva goes from his mouth to Cole's cock.

“I'm not going to let you cum outside of me,” Jay answers to Cole's silent question.

Cole shivers with lust and lifts the other up to kiss him deeply. He shoves his tongue into Jay's mouth roughly and licks into it.

Jay shucks of his pants and underwear in one move and whimpers up at Cole.

“Fuck me,” Jay gasps, and Cole can't deny him. He scoops the man's lithe frame into his muscled arms and lines up his cock to Jay's perfect ass.

Jay is facing towards him, an expression of adjusting to his size on his face. Cole waits a moment, breathing hard. Jay opens his blue eyes and meets Cole's.

“Okay, you can move now,” Jay replies, and Cole grips his hips and pulls his cock out before slamming it back in.

Jay cries out. They develop a rhythm, and obscene noises fill the room. Cole lifts Jay up again and again onto his cock, and both of them moan loudly. Jay has both his arms around Cole's neck, breathing hard.

“Right there–! Ah– C-Cole!” Jay is loud and talkative, and that only spurs Cole on.

Cole feels Jay's cock against his stomach as he bounces the other up and down on his cock. Jay pulls Cole down into a searing kiss, messy and sloppy. Drool comes out, but Cole can't bring himself to care.

The pressure is building in his gut, and he's so hot.

“S-shit Jay,” Cole moans, softly. “I'm going to cum.”

“Cum inside me,” Jay replies quickly.

Cole makes a grunt of agreement, and it's a few more thrusts before he's coming. Jay grins, and Cole puts him down.

“Do you want me to return the favour?” He asks, looking at Jay's still hard cock.

“Don't worry about it,” Jay shrugs, reaching for his clothing. He pulls out a butt plug and seals Cole's cum inside of him with it. “I'll call in that favour later though,” He winks, sliding off and leaving Cole alone in the bathroom.

Cole is still trying to catch his breath as he puts his clothing back on, wondering who Jay really was. What makes him so confident?

Cole finally puts all his clothes back on and leans against the stall. When he's finally breathing normally, he stumbles back into the club.

Jay is nowhere to be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> oops. will i ever write a sequel? maybe. this was a fun write outside of my usual area of expertise though.
> 
> also can you believe this all started from me listening to don't tell em?? hate it here.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
